Decisiones
by SaraCullen21
Summary: En la vida de Bella solo hay soledad y dolor por lo que ha tomado una decision. Durante Luna Nueva despues de la partida de Edward. Two Shot


_**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia. Espero la disfruten.**_

_**Decisiones**_

Hacía ya un año que él se había ido de su lado y ella simplemente no podía mas, su dolor en lugar de disminuir era cada día más intenso y profundo. Ese hoyo en su pecho ya la había consumido por completo; ya no tenía fuerzas, sus esperanzas murieron hace mucho, su alma se fue con él y su corazón dio su último latido cuando él se fue.

Ya no había nada que la detuviera en este mundo; su padre había muerto unos meses atrás por un _ataque de animal_, como le habían reportado, pero ella bien sabia que victoria lo había matado; su madre un día se fue de viaje y jamás regreso y Jacob, su adorado Jacob, su puerto seguro, se había ido a estudiar lejos con el corazón roto por que ella no le pudo corresponder esos hermosos sentimientos que él le profesaba.

Por eso había tomado esta decisión, no quería seguir sufriendo. Estaba sola, su familia, sus amigos pero sobre todo _él_ la habían dejado.

No le tomo más que unos segundos decidir qué hacer ya que no quería que Alice pudiera ver; bajo las escaleras lo más rápido posible sorprendiéndose de no haber tropezado y tomo las llaves de su camioneta para dar su último paseo en ella.

Arranco con un fuerte rugido, propio de su vieja camioneta, y se echo a andar, acelerando hasta donde pudiera dar.

Y este día no odio el clima porque pareciera que estaba de su lado, nunca se imagino amar tanto la fuerte lluvia que caí afuera y menos no estar asustada por los fuertes truenos que sonaban muy cerca. _"Así será más fácil y de verdad parecerá un accidente"_ pensó muy dentro de sí y sonrió amargamente.

Aceleró lo más posible ya que su destino estaba cerca y no pudo evitar que su mente viajara hacia tiempos en los que era feliz, tiempos cuando ese hermoso ser tan perfecto y maravilloso estaba con ella, sus besos, su profunda mirada, su tacto helado, sus noches juntos, su aterciopelada voz que le cantaba y sus fuertes y fríos brazos que la abrazaban y protegían de sus miedos nocturnos hasta ese fatídico día que él la abandono en ese bosque frio, húmedo y oscuro, el día en que su ángel le dijo que ya no la quería; después de eso sus días fueron un infierno en vida, el dolor la carcomía y cada vez que algún recuerdo llegaba a ella sentía como miles de cuchillos enterrándosele en donde se supone estaba su corazón, porque el ya no latía, solo podía sentir dolor.

Sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas al mismo tiempo que ella recordaba impidiéndole ver su camino, logrando así inconscientemente su objetivo.

Al día siguiente en las noticias todos se enteran de lo sucedido: _"Ayer por la noche durante la tormenta un terrible accidente sucedió en la carretera, una vieja camioneta derrapo en una curva por la mojada acera, dando varias vueltas y finalmente chocando contra un muro de contención. La camioneta quedo completamente destrozada, pero de la chica que iba conduciendo no se sabe nada, simplemente desapareció. Algunos testigos afirman que el nombre de la chica es Isabella Swan, hija del finado jefe de policía del pueblo de Forks"_

Alguien apago la televisión en ese momento, alguien que si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo porque aunque su corazón estuviera muerto pudo sentir un dolor inexplicable. Si tan solo no se hubiera ido, si tan solo no la hubiera dejado sola no estaría pasando por esta pesadilla, no hubiera cometido el crimen más atroz que juro nunca cometer, pero claro su egoísmo lo sobrepaso y actuó por instinto, ese instinto de no querer perder a la persona amada. Pero el dolor no era el único sentimiento ya que el miedo también lo inundaba, miedo a que ella ya no lo aceptara, miedo a que ya no lo amara.

Si, fue un ser egoísta porque al ser testigo del accidente no pudo más que pensar en su vida sin ella y sin detenerse un momento corrió, la tomó entre sus brazos y la mordió.

Ahora tenía sobre sus hombros un pecado más, el haber convertido a un hermoso ángel en un monstruo.

_**Bueno, espero que no me haya quedado tan mal.**_

_**Creen que merezco algún Review?**_

_**Por favor dejen algunos aunque no les haya gustado para que me ayuden a mejorar…**_

_**Los quiere SaraCullen 21**_


End file.
